


Fuck A Demon

by Tortellini



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Bad Jokes, Based on a Tumblr Post, Brotherhood, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Conversations, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Demons, Gen, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Jokes, Late Night Conversations, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:54:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25407979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Klaus keeps two of his brothers up. They're not happy.Oneshot/drabble
Comments: 2
Kudos: 74





	Fuck A Demon

It was the middle of the night. Blessed silence for the three boys, the three brothers. But all of them knew it wasn't gonna last for very long, knowing who exactly was all there. 

And then it happened. 

"...why I would fuck a demon?" Klaus said--of course it was Klaus, it was always him.

Diego sighed, and on the other mattress across from Klaus was Five. Five didn't say anything at all yet. 

"Simple: the status." Klaus continued. He didn't wait for any of them to respond. "Imagine you and your friends arriving at the gates of hell, they’re all crying, scared to death and you just walk into the arms of your sugar demon. Legendary." He smirked. 

"It's literally 3 am, Klaus. What the fuck." said Diego.

"...no."

Both Diego and Klaus were surprised. 

Five continued, speaking up with his own smirk. "Let him finish."

Nice.


End file.
